yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure
Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventures is a TV Series to be created by Iamnater1225. Plot Twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines had their biggest summer in Gravity Fall. Now, They're on their new adventure in Disneyland. Along the way, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy meets and joins Zazu, Iago, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper, Vanellope von Schweetz, Herbie the Love Bug, Giselle (Herbie's girlfriend), Sebastian, Olaf, Baymax, Dusty Crophopper, Stitch, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Jiminy Cricket who are ready to help them out during many adventures. But, Kylo Ren, Hades, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug and the other Disney villains are on the move. Now, It's up to Dipper, Mabel and all of their friends to stop them. So, Dipper and Mabel will become Mickey Mouse's sorcer and sorceress in training and true heroes of Disneyland. Heroes Main Characters *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Zazu and Iago *Timon and Pumbaa *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Grenda and Candy Chiu *Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8 and Chopper *Vanellope von Schweetz *Herbie and Giselle *Sebastian *Olaf *Baymax *Dusty Crophopper *Jiminy Cricket *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Stitch Other Characters *Ford Pines, Stanley Pines, Soos Ramierz, Melody, Wendy Corduroy, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Old Man McGucket, Bud Gleeful, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Robbie Valentino, Lee, Nate and Thompson *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Figaro, Pete, Max Goof, P.J., Bobby, ???? and ???? *Sheriff Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Green Aliens, Green Army Men, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, ????, RC, ???? and ???? *Flik, Atta, Dot, P.T. Flea, Heimlich, Slim, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Vanessa, Dim, Rosie, ???? and ???? *Mike, Sulley, Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Art, Terri and Terry Perri and Randall "Randy" Boggs *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Crush, Squirt, Dory's Parents, ???? and ???? *The Incredibles (Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack), Edna Mode and Luicis Best/Frozone *Mater, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, ????, ???? and ???? *Remy, Emile, ???? and ???? *WALL-E, EVE, M-O and Hal the Cockroach *Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Dug and Kevin *Merida, Queen Ellinor, King Fergus, ???? *Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear and Bing Bong *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, El Chupacabra, Ishani, Bulldog, ???? and ???? *Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Connor and Christina *Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, ????, ???? and ???? *Rey, Finn and Poe Dameron *Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fredzilla *Annie Fox, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, Gideon Grey, ???? *Pinocchio, Geppetto and Cleo *The 7D (Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful and Dopey) *???? *???? *Captain Jack Sparrow and his friends *John Reid and ???? *???? *Chicken Little, Abby, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Kirby and ???? *???? *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr. Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Gene and the Sugar Rush Racers (Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, ????) *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? *Peter Parker/Spider-Man, ????, the Avengers, Nick Fury, ????, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, ???? *???? Villains *Kylo Ren (the main antagonist of this series) *Captain Phasma *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Hades *Ursula *Morgana *The Glooms *Creulla De Vil *???? *Gaston *???? *Jafar *???? *???? *Hopper *Stinky Pete *Evil Emperor Zurg *Henry J. Waternoose, III *???? *Buddy Pine/Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *AUTO and GO-4 *Charles Muntz *Lotso Bear *Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Vladimir Trunkov, Tony Trihull and Miles Axlerod *???? *Thunderclap and ???? *???? *King Candy/Turbo *Bellwether and ???? *Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug *???? *???? *???? List of Episodes Series Premiere *Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure Season 1 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Season Premiere * ???? Season 2 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Trivia *This series took place after the entire seasons of Gravity Falls, ???? and way before Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins and Yuna's Princess Adventure series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure